


It Was All a Dream

by mayhemprincess



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemprincess/pseuds/mayhemprincess
Summary: "You don't know what it's like... waking up one day feeling like everything's wrong..." Kimberly paced, running her hands through her hair in distress.  "My friends don't feel like my friends anymore. The person looking back at me in the mirror isn't me. She's this stranger that knows something I don't and she'll never tell me... and the only things that feel right in my life are..." She trailed off with a furrowed brow....four people I've never talked to before!





	It Was All a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This might get dark and confusing at first, but I promise A LOT of Trimberly fluff...eventually

**1\. Kim:**

 

Everything was a mess after they defeated Rita.

The town was in a really bad shape for one thing. Not that Angel Grove was that big in the first place and really... a fight between an enormous gold monster and an equally giant alien robot piloted by 5 inexperienced teenagers? That definitely took the destruction levels pretty high. So, the recovery was pretty slow at first.

And the rangers?

The five of them were sore, bruised and mentally scarred. They were all a little traumatized, really. Billy and Trini especially.

In all honesty, Billy and Trini more than just a little. One died and the other was attacked in her own room, a place where she was supposed to be safe. Billy was quiet when the topic of his death came up. All of them wanted to avoid the subject. As for Trini... well, she wasn’t exactly the most open person with her feelings to begin with. So the other rangers never quite knew how bad Rita’s attack on her had been.

Or how much it affected her...

They didn’t really have a lot of time to think about it, anyway.

A lot of people were dead, a lot more missing. The five of them split not long after the battle to check on their families and though most were okay, they had a little scare when Trini discovered one of brothers was missing, having split from the rest of the family as they tried to find shelter from the alien attack. And while the rangers weren’t without a scratch, and their clothes were a little worse for wear even torn in places despite them wearing their armor during the battle, they all worked together to help Trini find her brother. Fortunately, he was fine and had been with another family that helped him escape the worst of the battle.

All the rangers had been shaken up by this and decided to help find more survivors, feeling it was their responsibility due to their role in the whole mess. And so, they threw themselves into helping, both in and out of armor. It took weeks before they finally had the time to deal with how Rita had hurt them, how their families were dealing with everything, what they were supposed to do now that Rita was gone.

“I say we party!” Zack would suggest often.

Only for Trini to glare across the bonfire and throw something in his general direction. “I say you shut up.”

And that was that.

They were too exhausted, guilty and more messed up than they had been in the beginning.

Eventually though, the town got back into some kind of normality. Help arrived from outside, money and supplies and people willing to help and after a while things were okay enough that school opened its doors again, much to the students’ dismay. About two months after the battle, Angel Grove started rebuilding.

So, who could blame them for letting their guard down?

“Wanna go to Krispy Kream?” Kimberly asked one day after class. It had kinda become their thing. Trini’s and hers. Finding some time to eat doughnuts, just the two of them. They still spent a lot of time with the boys, but girl bonding sessions were needed... not that the Kim ever called them that. She was sure the shorter girl would rebel at the idea, claiming it’d damage her badass image.

For Kimberly, pink lemonade and friendly fights over the last doughnut were something she had come to treasure. Watching her friend let her guard down a little and smile more was great too. Despite her tough, disinterested image... Trini was a cute tiny ball of sarcasm and glares with a heart of gold. Shame it was so hard for her to show it. But the pink clad teen was determined to get her to relax a little.

“Can’t.” The short girl muttered, her shoulders falling a bit. “Family dinner. My mom has been on my case a lot more lately. She’s kind of paranoid we’re going to get kidnapped by aliens or...”

 _...lesbians._ Was left unsaid, but Kimberly got it anyway. 

Back when they’d been looking for Trini’s brother, they stumbled upon a girl from their school who’d been trapped under some rubble and they helped her out. The good thing was that the girl was alright, she had big bruises and scratches that would scar for sure, but nothing life threatening... The girl was a crying, but very grateful mess. Thanking Kimberly and Billy who had helped get her out, but especially Trini, who had looked kind of dashing and heroic, lifting a pretty heavy piece of concrete that had been crushing the girl’s legs.

So, who could blame the poor girl for launching herself lips first at the small latina? Trini had been pretty shocked if her wide eyes were any indication.

Kimberly though, had felt a little conflicted. Because while she understood the girl’s actions, as Trini had looked really good (her torn t-shirt not doing a good job of hiding her toned body) taking charge and working hard to help the girl, Kimberly also wanted to -violently- pull the girl away from her friend.

It confused her.

But at the time, she didn’t get a chance to try and understand her feelings, because unfortunately Trini’s mother had seen the whole thing and any kind of pride she might have felt at her daughter’s heroism was completely forgotten after witnessing the girl kiss her daughter. 

Her reaction wasn’t good to say the least.

For the first time Kimberly understood why Trini was always so reluctant to open herself to others. As her mother screamed, Trini had pulled up her all her walls, her eyes losing all visible emotion and scaring the crap out of Kimberly. She never wanted to see that look on her friend’s face ever again.

Ever since then, Trini’s relationship with her parents had gotten worse. Not that she said much about it, but it was obvious to Kimberly and the rest of the rangers as their friend became grumpier and more sarcastic than usual and had taken to avoiding her house as much as she could. Though it’d taken Zack finding her asleep in a train cart at the quarry, before she admitted to that. And since then the smallest ranger sneaked into their houses at night whenever possible.

“Right... well. you know my window’s open...if you wanna stay at mine tonight. I’ll have doughnuts waiting for you... since we can’t go together right now.” Kim smiled, bumping her shoulder softly against Trini’s and causing the corner of the yellow ranger’s lips to twitch up. This was something that the pink ranger truly loved... this closer relationship they had developed. Sure, all five of them were a lot closer now, but Trini and Kimberly more so than the others. 

Kim had thought it was because they were both girls at first, but that belief lasted a very short time. She wasn’t that stupid and eventually recognized what the horrible sensation she felt in her stomach when that girl had kissed Trini really was. She felt really silly after that realization.... she should have recognized from the beginning what her behavior around Trini really meant. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll let you know if I can get away...” Trini winked at her and turned to leave. She had been doing that a lot lately, the winking. Maybe she wasn’t as oblivious to the way it made Kimberly flush as the pink ranger thought.

“See you later, princess!”

She was making Kimberly blush on purpose, lately. A lot.

It’d gotten to a point where she just couldn’t control her reactions around her yellow clad friend. It had never happened to her before... she used to have game! Now she was a bi mess whenever Trini even looked her way.

Kim promised herself that she and Trini would have an important conversation soon...

But it seemed like the universe had something else planned...

## 

 

She had barely gotten home when she felt it.

Devastating anguish rippling through the morphing Grid and bringing her to her knees. Kimberly forced herself to stand up, ignoring her shaky legs, only to stumble and crash against a wall as she doubled over from pain, this time physical and sharp as a knife. “Trini!” She gasped her best friend’s name as she immediately recognized her as the source.

Trini was hurt...

As she felt something slash against her arm, it hit her that it hadn’t been an accident. Someone was hurting Trini!

Kim rushed out of her house, running as fast as her ranger speed allowed her, not even realizing she had morphed or that she had become a pink blur to anyone she ran by. And despite her incredible speed, it felt like hours before she crossed the town and reached Trini’s neighborhood and when she arrived, she was welcomed by screams and the sound of battle and flashes of light.

Green light.

Kimberly gasped when she got to Trini’s house and saw her on the ground, her armor broken in places and missing half of her helmet. Kim could see blood dripping from her forehead, could see the pain in her eyes...both physical and emotional. She looked like she was barely keeping her transformation as she stood up slowly, placing herself protectively between her little brothers, who were clutching their mother’s unconscious form against them, and another ranger.

... a green clad ranger.

No...

It couldn’t be...

Rita was gone...

She saw the green ranger move forward to kick her friend and she lost it. The pink ranger screamed in anger and launched herself at the green one, before they could hurt Trini again. She crashed into the green attacker and they rolled on the ground struggling for a moment, before Green sent Kim flying against a tree. She barely had time to recover before she had to jump out of the way of the next attack. The tree behind her exploded with the force and it sent her flying in the opposite direction, which fortunately was between Trini and this guy...

It wasn’t Rita...

Whoever this new ranger was, they were shorter than her, though still taller than Kimberly. Someone else had found Rita’s coin and they seemed to be following her footsteps. Making sure to keep her eyes on Green, she spoke to her fellow ranger. “Trini...are you okay?”

“I’ve been better...” The yellow ranger grunted in pain. “Shit... don’t worry about me. Be careful, the bastard’s really strong.”

The green ranger chuckled at that, but didn’t say a word, instead extending their hand and summoned a wicked looking dagger out of thin air. It pulsed with green energy...but Kim noticed with horror that it was covered in blood. And the pain she had felt earlier flashed through her mind.

Fuck...

“Trini...” She started and almost turned to look at her friend.

“I’m fine! Don’t get distracted now...” The smallest ranger snapped from behind her, not wanting her to pay more attention to her than to her opponent. “That dagger is poisoned...”

The green ranger attacked again and once more, Kim barely had time to dodge. How the hell were they so fast!? She thought as she dodged attack after attack, not having the chance to hit back. The bastard was toying with her! “Shit...” She grunted as green landed a kick on her stomach as she tried to avoid the sharp edge of his dagger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Trini stumble towards her family.

Green took advantage of her distraction and drove his dagger past her defense, slashing her shoulder before she managed to jump away. “Damn...” She gritted her teeth and forced herself ignore the pain. She’d have to be more careful...

She made to move when suddenly her vision blurred. What the hell? Shit... the poison. She stumbled a little but managed to remain standing. But when the green ranger moved again, Kim realized she was in trouble. While green seemed faster and stronger from the beginning. She was sure that if she was smart about it she could have a chance... but now her body refused to react as fast as she wanted it to... and the green ranger slammed into her sending her flying right into a wall of the house.

She might have lost consciousness for a few seconds, because she heard Trini scream her name as she crashed into the house, felt it come down on her and next thing she was being forcefully pulled out from the wreckage and slammed to the ground. The green ranger standing above her, kicking her multiple times. She couldn’t move fast enough to protect herself from his attacks and almost didn’t want to as she saw Trini on the ground unconscious, armor fully gone, bleeding heavily.

No... please.

The pink ranger let out an anguished scream.

Whether it was from her heart breaking or the dagger being driven into her chest, the green ranger couldn’t tell.

 

##

“TRINI!!”

Kimberly screamed as she shot out of bed, accidentally running into her bedside table and sending her lamp flying against the floor, the crash smashing it to sharp pieces that dug into her skin, cutting her hands painfully. The pain helped her focus somehow and she gasped for breath as she slowly gained awareness of her surroundings. Her room...

She was in her room? How was it possible? She wondered as she slowly got off the floor, grimacing with pain as the shards of the lamp cut deeper into her skin.

_No... this doesn’t make sense._

Where was the green ranger?

 _Where is Trini?_ She thought desperately. The image of Trini’s broken body bleeding on the ground flashed before her eyes. Her armor had been completely gone and there was so much blood. She had to find Trini! She had to make sure she was alright. She had to...

Kim tried to get to her door, but after only a few steps she felt herself fall once more. Only this time, her body slamming into the full-body mirror on her wall with a loud crash. And suddenly she couldn’t see, couldn’t move. She felt so weak... and her chest hurt so much. _No, no... I can’t pass out... I have to find..._

“Trini...” She whispered weakly as her body shut down.


End file.
